4 Mutant Turtles and A Mouse Girl
by ilikehats2
Summary: When Michelangelo finds a girl being attacked by FootNinjas, he saves her from being taken to Shredder. She's a mutant too...Sortof and they become close as Splinter takes her in. But why did Shredder want her? And can Mikey keep her from him? MikeyXOc maybe
1. Chapter 1

**I only own the Oc...no I don't own TMNT I'm going to Alternate maybe in Povs but you'll probably figure out who is talking or something **

It was freezing dark out, and I was so cold. I was wandering around New York, an old ratty hat on my head and a thick scarf wrapped so tightly around me it covered my mouth and chin for warmth. I was wearing a dirty green jacket, jeans full of holes and a worn Marroon 5 t-shirt. My shoes were just as filthy as everything else. My frozen cold hands tugged my hat lower to hide my ears.

I decided to walk down a strange alleyway to find some sort of shortcut or something. Maybe a cardboard box to rest in.

_incase you haven't noticed, Im homeless. I live in the street because I'm a freak and I'm not welcomed at home! It's been that way for three months!_

Walking down the alley, I saw nothing that I'd be able to use. I sighed when I heard something and spun around. My tail slipped behind my legs

_yes you heard right A tail_

I watched a shadow dart across from the corner of my eye. I looked around and suddenly as I looked to my left a figure in black ninja gear tackled me on my right. A sword was held to my throat. Thats new...and then ten more appeared circling me

"Can I help you"I asked eyes on the sword at my throat.

I never expected an answer. I thought they'd kill me immediately.

"Kill her...Master Shredder won't except a freak"

"I am aware of that!" The one holding the sword at my throat snapped quietly"Keep your voices down...they could be anywhere you know"

"She is a freak Master Shredder will kill us for bringing him...this"

"Hey"I said "I have feelings!"

"Silence!" They grabbed my by the hair and forced me up.

On instincts I kicked the one who was the closest to me in the lower stomachs and stole their sword from them. I held it in my hands carefully as he fell and two others threw ninja stars at me. I raised the sword and blocked them as I hid behind the dumpster to keep myself from being hit. I came out to duck a punch and kneed the ninja in the upright. He collapsed instantly. I quickly used the sword to clash with another. I was trying to use all my strengths to hold the sword against the other so it wouldn't hit me and another ninja cruelly stepped on my tail and kicked me in the back. I collapsed backwards onto the ground and my sword clattered to the ground as the sword was then held under my chin

"MasterShredder will teach you discipline you ungrateful little rat"

Rat?! I'm no rat!

"Get the disgusting vermin up"He said as he took his sword away.

"Let me go"I said struggling as they forced me up again

"Silence! You shall be grateful for Master Shredder, he ordered us to bring you to him...that's the reason why we have not killed you or entered your little life"One said as he threw a throwing star, it grazed my shoulder. I winced and suddenly I heard the strangest thing

"BOOYAKASHA"

The ninjas all looked around and before I understood what was going on a green blur was running around kicking and flinging some nunchucks around. Many of the ninjas fell as he ran and fought. I couldn't see him that well as they pushed me down and fought. I heard the clashing of metal on metal, grunts and groans. As I went to get up, one of ninjas that were thrown aside were thrown into me, forcing me to hit the side walls of the alley. In what seemed like a matter of minutes someone was helping me up.

"Are you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine"I said and turned to thank him when I gasped. He was green...and a turtle!


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own the Oc...no I don't own TMNT I'm going to Alternate maybe in Povs but you'll probably figure out who is talking or something **

**Mikey's Pov**

I looked at the girl in my arms. She was in terrible clothes and slightly horrified. Oh yeah cause I'm a turtle. I heard the commotion and came to see these jerks hurting her.

"Your-your a-"

"Yeah I know...I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey!"

She relaxed alittle

"Tula..."She said pulling the hat she was wearing down. It looked like a ski cap. We shivered and I looked back at the Seward cover hole.

"Come on...Its nice and warm at my place"I said

She looked at me confused as I headed to the sewards

"Come on"I called

She looked really confused and shook her head no as she hugged her self

"Come on"I said

"No-no thanks"I heard as she shivered

"Come on"

"Aren't there alligators in there"

I laughed, it was a bitter laugh but it was still a laugh

"No...come on"I said and she came over

I caught sight of her tail, she looked at me expecting me to scream probably

"Come on"I said helping her down.

She looked around at the tunnels and I grabbed my skateboard

"Follow me"I said

She followed as we walked, me holding my skateboard and her constantly tugging her ski cap down. We walked into the lair, my home and all my brothers had their backs to me

"GUYS I FOUND A-"

They all turned at the sound of my voice

"MIKEY BEHIND YA"Raph shouted

Leo ran to grab Tula but she kicked my brother back hard enough to knock him backwards on his shell. She stood as Donnie ran to hit her with his stick. She ducked under it and and kicked him in the chin.

"GUYS GUYS STOP!"I shouted

Of course no one listens to me. Raphael pushed me back causing me to fall on my butt and attacked her. He kicked her in the stomach causing her to double over and hit her in the back of the head with his sai. She fell like a sack of rocks

"RAPH STOP"I shouted

"WHY MIKEY!? SHE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

"I FOUND HER TOPSIDE WITH THE FOOT-"

"SHES WITH THE FOOT"

"NO NO I MEAN"

"MIKEY YOU LED ONE OF SHREDDERS MINIONS HERE"Leo shouted

"NO NO I DIDN'T"

"YOU JUST SAID SHE WAS WITH THE-"

"ENOUGH"Master Splinter shouted interrupting Donnie

We all stopped and turned

"Michelangelo who is the girl you brought and why is she here"

"I heard something topside and saw her being attacked by the Foot! I saved her, and brought her here because it was cold out"

He nodded at my explanation

"Leonardo Raphael bring her to the couch and remove her hat so Donatello may check her injury"

My brothers went over to grab her and gasped

"She has a tail!"

"Oh did I forget that"I asked

They glared at me and laid her on the couch. We removed her hat, showing her long dark hair with many long strands of white hair grouped together. Donnie moved his hand over the back of her head

"Guys...look"

He nervously pulled her hair back to reveal ears...mouse ears.

"I didn't know that"I said

Master Splinter strangely remained quiet, obviously thinking


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own the Oc...no I don't own TMNT I'm going to Alternate maybe in Povs but you'll probably figure out who is talking or something **

**Tula's Pov**

I woke up with my hair splattered across my face and a dull pain at the back of my head. Pushing my hair back I realized my hat was gone. I blinked and looked up too see four turtles and a huge rat looking at me. I made a squeak and jumped falling off the couch and onto the floor._  
_

"Mikey?Who are they" I asked looking at Mikey. He was a brighter green with an orange mask unlike his friends.

"Oh well the other three turtle dudes are my brothers The one in purple is Donnie, Blue is Leo and Red is Raph...and this is our master Splinter"He said helping me up.

I looked at them all and gulped remembering how Raph hit me hard in the stomach

"Who are you"Leo asked

"Tula...Mikey helped save me from these ninjas...but I'm sure they're one so maybe I should go"

"Those ninjas work for our Enemy...Shredder...they attacked you for a reason"Splinter, the rat man said

"They were gonna take me to him"I said quietly "I tried to fight but-"

"I saw you defeat My sons Leonardo and Donatello, who trained you"

"My GrandFather, he was my Sensei until three years ago when he passed away. I was a master BlackBelt at age Twelve in Martial Arts"I said

"You are very impressive, who do you stay with"

"No one...I did live with my aunt and my cousins but then I became part mouse and knew she'd sell me as a circus sideshow thing"I said bitterly

"Why don't you stay child, we can train you to be a ninja, you can live here" He said

"Really?" I asked

"MASTER SPLINTER"Raph Donnie and Leo shouted

My decision is final...she stays and trains with us"He says

"BUT MASTER"The three boys ran off after him leaving me with Mikey.

"So...wanna play video games"Mikey asked

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT**

Leo's Pov

"Master Splinter you can't be serious about us training with her"I asked

"She's-she's a-"

"I don't understand the problem...you train with April all the time and she is a girl Master Splinter said thinking that's what Raph was gonna say

"She's a freak!"

As Raph finished that remark Splinter turned and twisted Raphs arm behind his shell. Raph grunted in pain before Splinter kicked him down and put a foot there holding him down.

"How dare you say such a thing to her! She can't help how she looks anymore then we can! She could have seven heads and I will take her in! I will not let the Shredder lead her astray from her grandfathers teachings and become evil! Whether from fear or respect as the reason of it! Her potential is what she chooses to do with it, but I will not let the Shredder use her for it for his own gain! Remember that...All of you"He let Raph up

"Why can't you be like Michelangelo, he doesn't judge her on her looks"With that he walked away

"Did he just say be like Mikey"I asked

"Yep"Donnie say

We turned back to go into the room and saw Mikey teaching Tula how to play video games.

"Ok now kill these green aliens"Mikey said as they played together

"Ok"She said and killed the aliens

"Nice"Mikey commented

"So...who wants Pizza?" Raph asked

"ME"Mikey shouted as Tula nodded rapidly

"What kind?" I asked

"WHATEVER"Mikey called

"Tula"Mikey asked

"Anything"She said"Whatever works with you guys...you guys are the ones who lived here first I don't want to be a bother"

"Maybe it won't be too bad"Donnie asked quietly

"Yeah"Raph said quietly

"NO WAY RAPH SHE JUST BROKE YOUR HIGHSCORE!"Mikey shouted

"What!"Raph shouted"That took me forever and it took her a matter of minutes!"

"I know a lot of cheats..I can teach you if you want"She said

But I watched Raph glare at her, giving her the angry cold shoulder...maybe it will be harder then we thought...atleast with Raph.

As I turned to order the pizza I saw Tula get up and she tripped on her tail falling on some piece of metal thing Donnie had on a side table

"My invention!"

"Sorry!"She said and quickly got away...and bumped into my Space Heroes limited edition SpaceShip. She tripped over it and smashed it.

"Oops...sorry"She said

Oh yeah way harder for most of us...She's gonna be dead in two days


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own the Oc...no I don't own TMNT I'm going to Alternate maybe in Povs but you'll probably figure out who is talking or something **

**Mikey's Pov**

When the pizza finally came and went, Tula began to yawn. It was obvious by her eyes that she was ready to sleep.

"Here I'll show you where you can sleep"I said showing her to one of the rooms we did for the chance we ever got guest. We did about two guest rooms and one of them is still unusable. It had a bed, a mat and a small table. All the necessities, the same size as the room My brothers and I sleep in, though maybe slightly smaller. Actually its definitely Smaller then our Room Now that I think about it.

"Wow..."She said

"This is your room Now"I said

"Thanks Mikey...Goodnight"She said

"Goodnight"

I left her alone in the room and came back to suddenly feel a cold atmosphere in our main room

"Whoa what's wrong guys?"I asked

Leo didn't say anything, Donnie completely ignored me and Raph just grunted as he fed Spike. Really?

"Come on Dudes! What's Wrong? Upset that I took on all those ninjas"I laughed

"No Mikey"Leo said

"Then what is it dudes?"I asked

"Nothing..."

I didn't believe them but I knew arguing wouldn't do any good so I sat down and began to read one of my comics.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Shredders Pov**

I stared at my ninja minions before me.

"Where is the girl?"

"We tried master We tried but one of the Turtles came and-"

"Excuses Excuses! I want that girl!"

"Why Master? She's a freak! She has a tail and-"

"Another thing that can bring her closer to Splinter...She is important! Her ancestry goes back as far as the origin of the ways of the Ninja!"

"We are sorry to disappoint master"

"I will show you mercy but you will be punished! You will be punished...now that the Turtle has seen us after her Splinter will do what he can to keep her from me"

"We apologize"

I watched them bow to me...but I knew Splinter would realize I wanted her the minute the turtle told him about her. I dismissed them watching them leave.

From the descriptions they gave me of the ninja, they believed that after fighting them so much and hearing the four shout their names to one another during battle that this Mikey saved her. No matter this Mikey will face consequences.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT**

Tula's Pov

I woke up strangely refreshed. I didn't feel the painful grumbling of my stomach and only a mild emptiness. I got up to suddenly hear the squeak of the floorboards under my feet and froze. I didn't want to wake anyone and quietly walked into the kitchen area after some looking. I saw Master Splinter his back to me making some tea.

"GoodMorning Sensei"I said hands behind my back and bowed

He turned with the smallest of shocked faces and I froze, thinking I did something wrong

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked "I usually bow that way to my grandfather, did"

"No You caught me off guard, you are very light on your feet, I can always hear my sons coming when they are almost quieter then a mouse" He said"Please sit...have some tea and oatmeal for breakfast"

I sat and he handed me the bowl and tea

"Thank you"I began to quietly eat

When I finished I got up and quietly went to clean the bowl as Master Splinter drank his tea. Soon I heard loud running steps as Mikey ran in followed by Raphael Donatello and Leonardo.

"Morning"I said

"MORNING"Mikey said loudly as he ran and grabbed some water as his three brothers just nodded.

I just thought they were tired and were groggy.

"Dudes! I can't wait to train today!"Mikey said "We get to see what Tula can do!"

"Yes, but relax Michelangelo, we all need our breakfast"Master Splinter said

"Hot hot hot"Donatello was muttering

"Here let me get you some water"I said pouring a glass. I didn't see Raphael with his empty bowl behind me so when I turned I bumped into him the water splashed all over him.

"Oops! Sorry"I said as he glared at me.

"Perhaps now we should start training"Master Splinter said


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own the Oc...no I don't own TMNT I'm going to Alternate maybe in Povs but you'll probably figure out who is talking or something **

**Splinter's Pov**

We waited In the training room My sons on the left and Tula and the right

"This is gonna be awesome!"Michelangelo shouted excited. The other three rolled there eyes but I smiled at my sons excitement.

"Begin!"I said

Tula stood in her stance as my sons all leapt into actions. They all went high and she went low rolling under them as they leapt towards her. She sprung to her feet kicking Donatello off his feet and onto his face. She quickly ducked as Michelangelo swung his nun chucks at her and they hit Raphael in the back of the head

"Sorry bro!"

She grabbed Michelangelo's nunchuncks as he swung them towards her, she pulled hard and the other end slipped from his hands. She grinned and swung them hitting Leonardo and Michelangelo in the chest causing them to fall back. Donatello twirled his Bo staff and went to hit her with it. She ducked and jumped out of the way at the swings and en caught it in her hand. Raphael came from behind her and she heard his shout as he ran at her. She turned slightly to see him coming and pulled on Donatello's staff tearing it from his hands as she turned. It hit Rapheal in the face snapping from the force and blows it endured.

"GAH"He shouted hands at his face

She was concerned and with her defense low Leonardo swung his feet under hers causing her to fall. She fell on her side and my three other sons got up. They circled her and she gripped the nunchuck and swung them high above her head. The boys backed away from the flying object and she jumped to her feet. But as she did so she stopped twirling the nunchuck and Leonardo kicked her in the stomach. She dropped the nunchucks and doubled over. Leonardo held his swords in front of her crossed near her neck as she fell onto her knees. She put up a great front. I expected it to be over...I was wrong

She did a back flip kicking one of my sons swords from his hands and catching it by the hilt and clashed swords. She held the nunchucks in her other hand and threw them hitting Michelangelo, knocking him down.

"You guys are good!"Tula whispered to Leonardo

They held the swords against each other but Tula's arm was shaking. Raphael came running behind her and as she turned to look behind her she took a fist to the face and the sword slipped from her grip. Leonardo quickly moved his katana so she wouldn't hit it and grabbed her as she fell back. Raphael held his sai under her chin. A trained eye like mine could see the small red cut he was giving her under her chin. The pain registered greatly on her face and I stood

"ENOUGH!"I shouted "THE MATCH IS OVER"

Leonardo immediately released her and Raphael quickly but reluctantly placed his sais back where they belonged and my sons bowed to me. Tula stood dazed and wide eyed, and I placed a hand on her shoulder

"Michelangelo you may be dismissed...So may you Donatello, why don't you fix up some snacks or something for yourselves and Tula"

To Tula it was a sentence that deceived who didn't know me well, to my sons it meant that Leonardo and Raphael were in trouble. I watched Michelangelo lead her out and Donatello give his two older brothers a look that said 'good luck'

"Sensei what have we-"

"You boys have performed greatly, but you Raphael have taken too far by injuring her that way"I said"It was a stupid action that will no doubt question your trustworthiness of her"

"I'm sorry Sensei"

"Leonardo, you knew she was in pain! She stiffened and you knew just by her sudden stiffness and body feature that Raphael was hurting her, I expect you to step in the future and prevent this"

"Yes Sensei"

I looked at my sons, so young and so bright yet they had so much to learn. Tula however was a worthy opponent for them, one that can be defeated but not as easily as they can ever expect. I must train her, she proved her worthiness. She has what it takes.


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own the Oc...no I don't own TMNT I'm going to Alternate maybe in Povs but you'll probably figure out who is talking or something **

**Mikey's Pov**

That was AWESOME! Tula was an amazing opponent!

"You are an awesome Fighter! I never met anyone or seem anyone kick Leo's sword out of his hands and use it against him! That was AWESOME"I said excited, sitting across the table from her eating cheese and crackers. It seemed appropriate. Donnie went into his lab for a strange reason saying nothing to Tula or me.

"Thanks Mikey...You guys are incredible"She said as she tossed some cheese in her mouth.

"That flip was incredible! And that Catch!"

"I know I know...I hope I didn't hurt you brothers too badly...I was afraid I gave Raph a blackeye or he was bleeding"

"Raph's strong! Man of stone!"I say laughing

She gave a weak smiled and I noticed the red mark under her chin.

"Hey, how'd you get that mark"I asked

"Mark?"She squeaked

I raised her chin to see a thin red cut bleeding ever so slightly. It was obviously caused by Raph's sai. But why would he hurt her like this? He'd never do this to me or Leo when we fight no matter how much we get on his nerves. But it is the training fight thing...but he couldn't forget with Master Splinter watching.

"Here let's clean that"I said wetting a towel and cleaning the cut. It obviously hurt, because she flinched.

"Sorry"

"Don't worry about it Mikey...it's fine"She said trying to push my hand away.

I gave her the smallest of pouts and then added the wet towel to our Laundry bin. She sat nibbling some cheese.

"So...what do you wanna do?"I asked

"I don't know" She said and grinned"Wait! Hide and Seek!"

I grinned

"Ok...Who hides?"

"You!"She said and started counting

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE"

I jumped up and ran, I first opened and closed many of the doors in the surrounding areas and then ran through the sewer tunnel to hide.

'She's never gonna find me!'I think

As I continue down the tunnel and my feet tripped over something as I had looked behind me to see if she was done and fell. When I get up I feel a burst of pain when I suddenly start blacking out alittle. I look up and gasp

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TT**

**Tula's Pov**

I began counting to twenty and by the amount of noise Mikey was making I knew he was trying to trick me. When I got to twenty I saw that Donnie had came back into the room. I started looking behind the couch and in some rooms. Like Donnie's lab. Of course I didn't see him and immediately closed the door.

"Nope...no where"I said looking around and peeked into their room to see a mess.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and turned to see Leo

"Sorry...Mikey and I are playing Hide and Seek! He's not in there..."I said sheepishly

"Try the Tunnels"He said

I nodded and hurried off into the tunnels.

The tunnels smelled but I did what I could to ignore the smell. Though it was hard when you have as good a smell as a mouse.

"MIKEY! MIKEY"I called

I heard a strange sound up ahead and ran towards it

"I HAVE YOU NOW MICHELANGELO!" I shouted and tackle a figure I see running.

"Got you Mik-You are not Mikey!"I say as I see a strange blue robot with a weird brain dude controlling it

"BY ORDER OF KRAANG KRAANG COMMANDS THE BEING ON TOP OF KRAANG TO GET OFF OF KRAANG AND ALLOW KRAANG TO ELIMINATE BEING ON TOP OF KRAANG"

"Yeah...No!"I said punching the robots face in. I continued to keep punching the face in and jumped up when the brain thing hissed and crawled away

"Gross..."I said then realized these Kraang things could have Mikey

"MIKEY! MIKEY WHERE ARE YOU"I shout

I was suddenly scared. Where was he? Where did he go?

"MIKEY!"I screamed

"KRAANG HEARD SOMETHING THIS WAY!"

Oh crap!

"MICHELANGELO WHERE ARE YOU" I scream as a silver version of the robot came out.

"KRAANG HAS FOUND A BEING WHO IS ASSOCIATED WITH THE CREATURES THE KRAANG REFER TO AS THE TURTLES AND MUST BE ELIMINATED BY KRAANG"

"Oh no..."I said and turned then realized, I can't lead them to Mikey's home!

The robot grabbed me

"Let me go! WHERE'S MIKEY"

"THE ONE KNOW AS THE TURTLE IS WAITING FOR KRAANG TO FINISH THE TURTLE SO THE TURTLE DOES NOT STOP KRAANGS PLANS EVER AGAIN"

I thought for a moment and then screamed...LOUDLY, bloody murder LOUDLY


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own the Oc...no I don't own TMNT I'm going to Alternate maybe in Povs but you'll probably figure out who is talking or something **

**Leo's Pov**

I didn't exactly know Raph was gonna do that to Tula. Yeah I figured he fight HARD but using his sai against her like that...

As Master Splinter went to go into a deep meditation I turned to him

"What were you trying to do? SCARE HER"I asked angrily

"Honestly...a little"He said "I was trying to intimidate her so she would know she had to earn our trust and respect!"

I looked at him

"You didn't need to cause her to bleed"

"I didn't"

I sighed, then decided to change the subject.

"She's pretty good"I said

"For a mouse girl...but she didn't even see me go full on Ninja mode"Raph said

"Her grandfather didn't train her to fight ninjas"

"Then how come she kicked you on your butt with Mikey's nunchucks"

I walked into that one. Big time! Before I could respond though I heard a blood curdling scream echo off the tunnel walls. Raph heard it too

"What was that?"I asked

"Who cares? If it means I can fight and break something then I don't care!"He said, I rolled my eyes then

"Wait...Mikey's in the Tunnels!"I say over the screaming

Raph's eyes go wide like mine and we start running out

"DONNIE COME ON"I shout as our younger brother comes running out of his lab to see what's screaming so loud.

When I turned the corner though, I wasn't expecting Tula to be screaming her head off with a Kraang trying to shut her up. They didn't see us and I quietly snuck in the shadows as Raph followed and plunged his Sai into the Kraang. It fell like a rock in the river Of sewage.

Tula stopped as she turned frantic then relaxed alittle when she saw us.

"Where's Mikey"I asked quietly

"I don't know...I-I think these robot things have him"She said

Of Course...

"Ok...um...Tula you go back to the Lair and Don't leave!"

"What?"She asked

"Go back to the Lair!"I ordered

She crossed her arms, gave a pout but stormed back home To the Lair.

"Come on"I said as we snuck down the tunnel.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TT**

**MIKEY's Pov**

I am Bored! I was sitting tied up surrounded by the Kraang. Where are my bros?

"KRAANG HAVE REPORTED SIGHTINGS OF A CREATURE ASSOCIATED WITH KRAANGS ENEMY THE TURTLES"

"DESTROY THIS CREATURE ASSOCIATED WITH KRAANGS ENEMY"

Were they talking about Tula? Where is she? Oh god shes gonna be killed!

"LEAVE HER ALONE"I shouted

They ignored me and continued to work. With Mutagen?

"ALL KRAANG HAS TO DO IS POUR THE MUTAGEN INTO THE SEWARD SO THE KRAANG MAY TEST THE MUTAGENS RESULTS BEFORE KRAANG CONTAMINATES DRINKING WATER"

Thats bad...not good!

I heard footsteps and saw a turtle shadow move out of the corner of my eyes and saw Donnie's staff.

"G-" A green hand covered my mouthe

"Keep it down Mikey"Leo hissed and I nodded

They untied my restraints

"Tula..."

"Shes back in the lair"

"Their gonna dump the Mutagen in the sewer"I whispered

"Why?"

"It's a test...they'll dump it in the water source next"I whispered

"We gotta stop this"Leo said

My restraints were gone and we got up just as a few Kraang bots came over and Leo and Raph immediately destroyed them.

We hurried around the corner and saw...So many more

"THE BEING KNOWN AS THE TURTLE HAS ESCAPED KRAANGS RESTRAINTS AND WILL STOP KRAANGS-"

One of the robots hit it upside the head

"KRAANG GET THEM"The second said and Suddenly we were fighting more Kraang then we wanted.

"Mikey! STOP THEM" Leo shouted and I turned. They were trying to dump the Mutagen in the water. I ran over.

Leo Donnie and Raph were all too far and busy to help as I raced towards the bots smashing my nunchucks into them and forcing them away. Bots smashed against my nunchucks and sent them crashing away. The tub was tipping and I wrapped my nunchuncks around it and pulled trying to keep it from tipping in

"RETREAT"The Kraang were running and suddenly Raph and Leo were helping me keep this from tipping. Donnie was working on a way to stop the machine making it tip

"DONNIE HURRY"

"IM TRYING"

My nunchucks snapped but Donnie came through just in time

"YES BOOYAKASHA"I shouted fist pumping the air

"So...what do we do with all this stuff"Leo asked


	8. Chapter 8

**I only own the Oc...no I don't own TMNT I'm going to Alternate maybe in Povs but you'll probably figure out who is talking or something **

**Donnie's Pov**

"And Then BAM BOOM! We took them out five at a time"Mikey was exaggerating of course to Tula.

I was sitting with Leo and we were just relaxing...after a long time of hauling that large vat somewhere safe...long story don't want to retell it our mouse girl was whacking away at the Dummies.

Tula smiled

"Im glad your ok...What are those things anyways"

"The Kraang are just some stupid aliens...they want to cause some Alien Invasion"Leo glared at Raph for saying it so bluntly

"They've been bringing over Mutatgen this weird chemical that mutates things...It turned us into what we are...we use to be pets" Leo sighed

Tula nodded a memory registering on her face. It quickly went away and she looked at us

"So..." She said

"GUYS"Another voice called

My heart leapt out of my chest... I could hear the footsteps now as the prettiest girl ever came walking in.

"Tula what are you looking for?"

"My hat!"

I saw April's red hair as she entered

"Hey guys what's-" She froze looking at something behind me and I turned to see Mikey and Tula fighting for her hat

"GIVE ME MY HAT MIKEY"

"NO APRIL WON'T CARE"

"YES SHE WILL EVERYONE CARES!"

"Um no I won't" April said standing right next to me. I felt like everyone could hear my heart beating.

Mikey fell onto his butt the hat in hand as Tula stared nervously at April.

"April...meet Tula"I said

"Mikey found her outside..."Raph said

"She was attacked by FootNinjas" Leo then explained

"And I saved her all on my own"

"Cool"April said

"The guys rescued me from the Kraang...but they still have my dad"

"Im sorry"Tula whispered

"it's ok...So...Donnie you texted me about the Kraang contaminating the city water supply" April said

My face went red as I stuttered to answer

"oh yeah...yeah they are"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Shredders Pov**

"Karai"**  
**

My daughter entered, dressed in her kunoichi attire.

"Yes Father?"

She stood with the greatest pose straight up in a respectful manner.

"As I'm sure you are aware...our fight with the Turtles and Splinter have not been falling to our favor...Again as you are aware...I have sent some ninjas to capture young Tula Burke-Okiaki.."

She nodded in her understanding

"And they failed Father...I don't understand..."

"She comes from great ancestry Karai...Her grandfather and father were known for power they held in the world of Ninjutsu...she is the only one who has it now...and she is in the grasp of Splinter"

"Are you suggesting I kidnap her Father?"

"No...in matter of fact...let's have Splinter do the dirty work for us...I want you to befriend her..."

"What?"

Her face showed her disbelieve...

"Eventually she must return out of their lair...and when she does...you will befriend her"

"But Father! The rumors-"

"ENOUGH" I stood and leaned over my daughter

"Do not fail me Karai...the consequences are very severe"

She sighed and nodded. She bowed and left.

"Ugh teenagers" I muttered

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Splinter's Pov**

"Ok so there are three entrances into the Water Treatment and Filtering Place. Two on the sides...which will be guarded at all times"

"And the Ventilation Shaft on the Roof"Leonardo said building off of Aprils Idea.

"Im sorry to interrupt my sons...but I wish to start April and Tula's training..." I said

"Aw! SENSEI"

"Don't worry guys we'll be back" April and Tula slowly walked into the dojo area.

The two girls looked at me expectantly and April acquired her steel fans.

"April...why don't you demonstrate to Tula your progressing skills"

April nodded and held out her steel fans. She held them close and as she moved her left foot forward the fans opened the as her left one was raised over her cheek, her rigt arm crossed to her left and then In a quick fluid motion the right arm went back the fan slicing through the air and the left shot down twirling in her fingers. She slashed at the dummies and sent a high upper kick at another. Soon she spun fans out slicing at what was around her and she kicked the dummy in what would be the stomach. She returned to her normal stand fans out then the closed and her left was held over her face and the other lower near her abdomen but higher.

"Well done"

Tula clapped

"That was Cool!"

"Yes it was cool"I commented and got up

"Tula?"

Tula smiled and gently stopped the moving dummies and got into a stance, in a quick fluid motion she kicked and punched the dummy stuffing flying out from some small holes. She did it quickly doing high kicks and low punches. She jumped and spun doing a scissor kick and landed back to the dummy and looked at us.

April was clapping

"I want you girls to train together...April you have progressed greatly enough to where you will be soon able to receive your Kunoichi outfit."

To my words she grinned

"Tula and you would make great partners"I continued"Now go along"

I watched them head and open the rice paper door and heard Donnie's words

"We have a problem...the vents too small and we are considered big and Sortof clumsy...we'll end up causing more noise then ever and get caught in ten minutes"


	9. Chapter 9

**I only own the Oc...no I don't own TMNT I'm going to Alternate maybe in Povs but you'll probably figure out who is talking or something **

**Tula's Pov**

I watched the guys. An idea swarmed through my head...

"We need someone completely light on their feet! Who knows not to make a single sound and is able to get in"

"I can do it!"The words left my mouth before I could even stop them drawing everyone to look at me

"NO" Leo Raph and Donnie said

I crossed my arms and stomped my foot like a child

"Guys! Let me help! Please! Im part mouse Mice are like the quietest animals ever! No one will hear me! I swear!"

"We said NO" They persisted

"First of all you'll be Alone! You can't do this alone!"Donnie complained

"Your not even Konoichi!"

"It's a stupid idea! You've never even fought them before! Your not ready"

"Guys! This Water Treatment Facility doesn't clean and fix the machines in like Three weeks! Once They get those things going not even the Mutagen will make it through...its recognized as a chemical so the machine will trap it and shut all the water in the city down! The best time to do it is to rig the machines to let it through and bring the mutagen contamination then"April said

"And Ill be going with her!"

"WHAT"

"We're partners"I said

"April more importantly YOU ARENT going! It's OUT OF THE QUESTION"Leo said sternly

"Leo! We have three weeks! WE'LL HAVE ENOUGH TRAINING BY THEN!" April said then raised her hand

"End of Discussion!" With that April and I wore victorious expressions as we walked away to the kitchen to get some water.

I passed Mikey who gave a grin to us. He was the only one who didn't argue...did he want us to go? Was he confident in us?

I followed her into the kitchen and looked at her

"April? Do you really think we'll be able to do it" I asked

"of course!"She said

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TIME SKIP TWO WEEKS**

**Splinter's Pov**

I watched April and Tula going at each other with hand to hand. My sons were all doing something, Donatello was building something, Leonardo was watching his Space Heroes, Rapheal was feeding Spike and Michelangelo...was skateboarding.

Tula was on the defense helping April practice her offense

April was sending punches which Tula blocked with her forearms one at a time, having them up then moved them aside when they were hit. April moved forward and before Tula hit the wall she dropped her arms and fell back catching herself and kicked out Aprils legs. April fell back but caught herself just so allowing her to spring back up into a backwards tuck and roll.

"Nice job"Tula said and sent a punch. April blocked and at the second punch April grabbed her wrist forced her hand with palm facing her and tugged at her arm causing Tula to trip and fall forward.

"You too"April said and Tula was suddenly on the ground lying on her stomach with April pinning her sitting on her back.

Tula struggled and gave a few squeaks and her tail tried to beat April off.

"Ugh! I can't get up"She cried

I smiled

"Well done girls"I said as April helped Tula up

I picked up two sets of clothes with black fabric and dark red accents. April gasped amazed and I held hers to her

"Well done Child...you have progressed so much in such a short period of time"I said"But don't be cocky...you have much training to do still like my sons and I implore you to stay close to your friends"

She took the ninja outfit and held it up. She was so so very happy

I looked to Tula

"You are a worthy student...and I am honored to award you both with your Konoichi uniforms...In only a week your mission will be upon us...I am so proud of both of you...Welcome to our Ninja Clan...when you wear these you will not only be a part of our war with the Shredder and the Kraang but in Danger as well" I said

"We understand"April said and Tula nodded as Tula took hers and smiled

"And what's life without alittle danger"Tula grinned at Aprils comment

"Go ahead and try them on"With that today's lesson was over.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Tula's Pov**

I was SO HAPPY! I immediately ran up to the guys as April went to try hers on.

"MIKEY GUYS LOOK" I shouted only to see Leo Raph and Donnie but no Mikey

"Where's Mike?"I asked

"Not here...Skateboarding"Raph said

"Look! I got my Konoichi Uniform!"I had a big smile on my face and looked at them

"that's great"They all mumbled

My spirit deflated...but when April came out wearing hers...

"WHOA APRIL"Raph shouted highfiving her

"Way to go!"

"You look Awesome!"

I put on a smile and looked at Leo

"So...what's the Plan" I asked

"We do have a week"

No one heard me really and I sighed alittle. I thought about putting mine on but decided not to. I didn't need nor want to show off.

"When's Mikey coming back...we need to discuss the Plan"Leo finally said

Just then Mikey came in

"WHAT UP BROS!"he called


	10. Chapter 10

**I only own the Oc...no I don't own TMNT I'm going to Alternate maybe in Povs but you'll probably figure out who is talking or something **

**Leo's Pov**

We all sat around the table, except Master Splinter who was meditating. We had a blueprint of the levels and the building.

"Ok the two side entrances are here and here"My finger pointed to the far right and then the left

"And the Vent is here"Donnie's finger hovered

"Once you go in...you have to follow the vent straight to the end where the Filtering System is"I continued

"The Kraang will be everywhere, so use smoke bombs if you can...or create a distraction. once there you have to stop them from mutating the Water"

Even as I said them, the words sounded so vague and idiotic.

"Try not to destroy the entire filtering machine...but if it turns out you do need to..."Donnie handed April a bag of explosives..where he gets them I don't know

"Got it"April said not needing further confermation

"You have five minutes at most to get out!"Donnie told her.

Everything and everyone was so quiet. I still didnt want April going on this Mission because of the Kraang being after her...but I especially don't want Tula going...she's far too inexperienced and far too much a Clutz.

finally Mikey became comic relieve. He started with terrible jokes, then with the video games, and then started pulling annoying stuff on Raph. But while Tula and April were amused I wasn't.

**Time Skip Throughout the Week**

For the Entire Week Donnie Raph and I, having been annoyed and had enough of Tula ignored her unless Mikey or occasionally April were in the room. If she asked a question we ignored and ever answered. When we were sparring with her from time to time, we'd be extremely tough on her. Whether or not she noticed this stuff was beyond me. I could care less if she noticed what we were intentionally doing. With the Mission getting closer and closer the routine became more frequent of ignoring her.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T**

**Tula's Pov**

As the Week got closer and closer to the Mission I spent as much time as I could training with Donnie or Leo. I was still afraid to fight Raph for what he did in our first sparring session.

But they've been increasingly harder and harder fighters and it takes alot of my training and resources from the years before to not get my butt kicked. Some times I dont

But other times I get me ass handed to me.

April was really excited and anxious for the Mission, spending as much time training and getting ready with Donnie. Which I had the feeling Donnie liked...Mikey told me he had a thing for April...though I Didn't dare talk to her about it.

But Donnie Raph and Leo were giving me the could shoulder. They acted like I wasn't there and didn't even say a word or talk to me unless Mikey or April was there.

Thinking maybe Mikey had the answer I went up to him as he was playing basketball. Since tomorrow's the mission now is as good a time as ever.

"Hey Tula!"

"Hey Mikey"I said

He threw me the ball and I caught it. I dribbled took three steps and shot. It rolled across and around the rim, hit the head board and tumbled out, off the side of the rim.

"Nice try"Mikey said as he caught it

I smiled then looked at him

"Hey Mikey..."

"Yeah?"

"Did I do anything to upset your brothers...I don't think they like talking to me unless your in the room or April is"I said"I don't want to Suddenly start a fight between you and your brothers but I just want to know if they're ok"

He nods giving me that lazy, gentle yet kind smile of his he uses when he understands something

"Don't worry I'll talk to them for you"He said"Probably tomorrow since their all asleep"

It was at those words that a yawn left his mouth as he shot a basket


	11. Chapter 11

**I only own the Oc...no I don't own TMNT I'm going to Alternate maybe in Povs but you'll probably figure out who is talking or something **

**Mikey's Pov**

Waking up the next morning, I saw that April and Tula were getting ready for tonight. I remembered what Tula told me, about my brothers. And I didn't like it, usually they were really ok with things or told me if they weren't in good spirits but...

I wanted to talk to them alone, maybe when the girls were getting ready and about to leave With us. But not now at Breakfast.

It worried me though...As the morning waned away into the early afternoon, April and Tula had gotten up from the dojo to set up Lunch. Master Splinter was in his room, in the deepest meditation You could imagine. I finally decided now was a good time.

"Hey Leo?"

"Yeah Mikey?"Leo opened an eye, having been in meditation

"How come you guys are giving Tula the cold shoulder?"

"Because we don't like her"Raph answered bluntly before Leo

"Is-is that-"

"Mikey we just-we just have different opinions"

"Why though?"I asked "Guys she really wants to be your friend"

"Our Friend? Yeah we already got a clutz"

"Guys if its about her breaking your high score and breaking your stuff"I started

"No no Mikey...it's not just that!"Raph said

"She's got to earn our Trust"Donnie said

"How can she when you won't give her a chance!"

"BECAUSE SHE IS NOTHING BUT A CLUTZ WHO DOESNT DESERVE TO BE A NINJA"Raph shouts"SHES MORE ANNOYING THEN YOU AND TWICE THE CLUTZ AS YOU ARE! I DONT WANT HER HERE SHES A FREAK"

"Raph!"I shout"Leo! Donnie tell him to take it back!"

"Well...she is...not normal"Donnie said

"SHE'S SO NICE TO US"I shout"SHE DOESN'T TRY TO KILL US LIKE OTHER MUTANTS"

"We don't trust her Mikey!"Leo said

I knew he was torn as was Donnie on backing me up or backing up Raph...

"Mikey your still too trusting"

"I AM NOT"

"Let's talk about this later.."Leo said

I frowned...he was planning to keep this conversation at bay for a long time.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Tula's Pov**

As April set the table I went to get the guys. I then heard their arguing and quietly went to the door. I didnt open it and was going to knock so they knew I was there when...

"She's got to earn our trust"

"How can she when you won't give her a chance"

"SHES MORE ANNOYING THEN YOU AND TWICE THE CLUTZ AS YOU ARE! I DONT WANT HER HERE SHES A FREAK"

I froze...Raph was talking about me...they all were. I scurried off away from the door blinking tears away.

When they stopped arguing I waited for a few minutes then knocked

"LUNCH"I call through the door

I move away from the door and sit at the table. I eat the peanut butter and jelly sandwich we made and watch the guys come in. After eating I make an excuse to go to my room for a nap and leave.

Once in my room I crawl in bed and bury my face in my pillow.

"ignore them T...you have a mission to do"She whispered to herself, "When this is over...when it's over ill leave them alone...I'll tell them...I don't want to bother them anymore"

I closed my eyes and took deep breathes to calm down

I had a mission to do...I can't let their true words hurt me now.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Leo's Pov **

It was getting late, and the girls were getting ready. April came out in her black ninja suit, the headpiece covering her mouth and nose. Her hair was tucked inside and she held her steal fans.

"Wow"Donnie whispered

I smirked at my love sick brother and waited for Tula to come. She came out her headpiece not covering her mouth and nose. Her tail was sticking out behind and she had the bag of explosives strapped over her shoulder.

"Come on..."I said as we got into the ShellRaiser

We soon parked the Shell Raiser in the back alley on the other side of the dead end wall. The Kraang wouldn't see us and the girls climbed out heading to the roof


	12. Chapter 12

**I only own the Oc...no I don't own TMNT I'm going to Alternate maybe in Povs but you'll probably figure out who is talking or something **

**Tula's Pov**

As we climbed up to the Roof I looked out and around the city. The street lights and lit windows shined despite the garbage everywhere. April looked out with me and I smiled before we went to the vent. April took a screwdriver we brough and started to slowly undo the vent cover quietly then placed it down

"Let's go"She whispered

I went in first then April. On our hands and knees we crawled. The metal square that was the vent was very small and for the guys they'd probably be stuck instantly with their shells. Every few inches April's hand trapped my tail making it impossible to go forward until she released it. My ears started twitching and I turned to see April was hyperventilating...in a vent.

"April...April whats wrong"I asked turning to her

"I-I'm alittle claustrophobic"She whispered

I looked at her and shifted to look directly at her not making a sound.

"April it's ok...just think of something calming...ok? Like the beach or something"

She nods and she slowly stops hyperventilating. We continue onward and eventually we make our way to a dead end where the vent is just above our destination.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Leo's Pov**

"UGH THIS IS SO BORING" Raph complained

Mikey didn't add to it, he just gave me a look.

He was apparently still upset with me about our earlier conversation but as the leader...as the leader I-

I suddenly realized that it didnt matter if I was leader or not...I should have stuck up for both Mikey and Raph and made a compromise between them...Donnie was a neutral just like me..we were holding a grudge on what she broke.

"Mikey..."

He didn't answer and just gave me a look

"after the mission"Donnie whispered to me trying to give a supportive grin

Donnie was a good brother. Understanding and everything...though not the strongest in girls.

"How long does it take to possibly blow a place up"Raph said

"Raph they have to crawl through a ventilation shaft...it's gonna take a while to crawl through there and more importantly they have to atleast take the Kraang out and destroy the machine or something."Donnie said

"yeah yeah yeah"He said clearly bored

I stared at the wheel...feeling boredom killing me from the inside as well.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Tula's Pov**

We both looked through to see all the Kraang, holding their laser guns.

"KRAANG PREPARE KRAANG'S MUTATOR OF THE LIQUID THE HUMANS CALL WATER"

"Kranng there is no need to shout at Kraang"

Near the Filter was a large bulky silver purple machine connected to the tubes that led the waters out of the room and into the other room on the opposite side of the wall. So when the water was filtered it was contaminated with the mutagen.

"Kraang when do we begin the Mutation of the Liquid the Humans call Water"

"In the Time of Two Minutes!"

I looked at April and nodded. She handed me the screwdriver and I started to open it and slowly brought it up. I handed her the screwdriver, grabbed one ok my ninja knifes and jumped down. No one saw me and I was silent. I landed on my feet and beckoned for April to come down. She Did, with alittle bit more noise then intended and barely landed on her feet.

Hiding behind crates of spare parts, the Kraang turned but didn't come over. i looked at April and then at the piece of alien technology across the room. We had no way to turn it off or destroy it without using the explosives.

"We have to get to the machine"I whispered

She nods and I yank two boards off of the crates. They were big...

"Ready?"

"One...Two..."

We didn't get to three as I took a board and jumped up. April had her steel fans and was slicing through the robots faster then Leo. I threw knifes at the robots like they were dart boards...,getting bullseyes each time. I was trying to get closer to the machine kicking and stabbing the the Kraang bots with my knifes using the board as a shield of lasers. I took out any that aimed for April with their guns.

I ran to the machine and tore the panel open

"APRIL COVER ME"I shout

She nods and I push aside wires and stuff the explosives inside. I set the timer for three minutes and throw another knife as a Kraang Bot aims to shoot me. He fell like a rock.

"APRIL WE NEED TO GET OUT NOW" We start to climb up back through the vents as more robots broke into the room

"COME ON"April helped me up into the vents.

We hurried through the vents making incredibly alot more noise then before, and that's saying something because only April was making the most noise.

"We got one Minute!"April shouts

We were near the open vent cover and as April crawled out I gave her a boost. Once she turned to reach back to me, I reached up and a Kraang Robot hand broke through the vent and yanked on my tail, seizing it. I cried out in pain and lasers broke through the vent causing it to break. The section I stood on gave out under my feet and I was hanging from Aprils out stretched hand with a Kraang pulling my tail.

"April!"I shout "RUN! GET TO MIKEY AND THE OTHERS"

"TELL LEO AND RAPH AND DONNIE IM SORRY! IM SO SORRY" She looked at me with horror as I let go. She screamed my name and as I fell downward towards the robots shooting at me, I could hear the ticker counting down

10

9

8

Aprils tears fell down after me and she finally got up and ran from the roof

7

6

5

She got off the roof and hurried to the wall to the Shell Raiser

4

3

2

A laser hit me in the arm then another and Another. The burns held excruciating pain and my eyes had slammed shut from it.

1

The ticking stopped and my head filled with the concussive sounds of the explosives exploding. Everything burst into white and for a moment I felt like I was on fire, then a bliss of painless calm. As everything burst into a dank black darkness a small glimmer of blue green entered my vision and then...,everything was black I felt nothing...and then everything disappeared. I fell unconscious

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Karai's Pov**

I had been walking the streets when the building across the street Suddenly blew up. I ran for cover in the alley way and as debris finished flying every which way rubble was Suddenly all over the street. The spot where the building just was, was on fire. I went to move out of the Alley way and get out of here, then saw Kraang parts all over the place and those Kraang aliens gathering them and fleeing. I heard sirens and went to run...when I saw a shimmer of blue green and a girl in all black laid breathing softly. A small orb of blue green was flickering out around her leaving her out in the open. She was dressed in a ninja suit and as I approached her unconscious form I heard sirens. I saw the tail and realized who I was looking at. I looked around slightly disappointed then bent down and saw her burns. At closer examination her clothes were slightly singed or burned alittle. Her hair was singed completely on the ends and her tail had just the slightest burn and a robotic hand shaped bruise. The sirens got louder and I didn't see my turtle enemies

"so unlike Leo to leave a Teammate behind"I whispered and grabbed her. I picked her up and carried her away as the police and firefighters started coming. Luckily no one saw me.


	13. Chapter 13

**I only own the Oc...no I don't own TMNT I'm going to Alternate maybe in Povs but you'll probably figure out who is talking or something **

**Leo's Pov**

The TV was on as my brothers and I sat in the lair and it was the news going on and on about the building that just randomly exploded.

That Tula and April blew up.

April had gotten in just before the blast and just when Mikey asked, the building went up in the concussive blast. Mikey tried several times to go lookmfornher in the rubble but we had to leave. We can't be seen by cops and Firefighters. I can still see the scene happening behind closed eyelids.

_"RAPH LET GO I HAVE TO GET HER!"_

_"WE HAVE TO GO MIKEY"There was strain in Raphs as he had trouble restraining him_

_"I HAVE TO GO GET HER"_

_"Mikey We need to go"I had told him_

_"IM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HER"_

_"You don't have a choice"We forced him to sit down and locked the door and drove out. _

He didn't cry, I expected him to be crying and screaming louder and going hysteric. But he didnt. But April did

_She was shaking and clinging to Donnie, telling us something about sorry...but we didn't understand. I told her she didnt need to apologize, but she looked me straight in the eye and told me what Tula said to her. She went into more tears and when we got back, Donnie gave her something to calm down and she went to sleep_.

"I can't believe she over heard us" Donnie said

"I can't believe we didn't know she was outside the door when we were arguing"

"I can't believe-"

"Can't believe what Leo?"Mikey asked interrupting "That she sacrificed herself so April didnt go up in the explosions? That she let go so April could keep going? That she died to help"

"We don't know if she's dead or not!"I said

"No...we don't! But she might be dead! Or something worse!"He shouts "And she's gone with the memory that you three hate her and think she's nothing but a freak!"

I went to say something but he interrupted

"Do you know how hard she tried?"

"what?"I asked

"Do you know how hard she tried to befriend you guys? She tried conversations and even tried to replace the stuff she accidentally broke when she first got here!"

Mikey got up

"come with me"

Donnie Raph and I stood and followed him, he opened the door to Tulas room and closed the door when we all got in. He bent under the bed and grabbed somethings.

"Raph...she felt so bad about breaking your high score when she saw you were upset and made this"He held up a book, hand made, full of cheat codes for various games"And got these for you"He handed Raph the book and obviously violent video games

"where'd she get these"He asked

"We snuck out one night, and she said her cousin has several hundred and yet hardly plays with those games, he doesn't even touch them so when we got back she erased the data on them about completed games and you know"He said "Her aunt was gonna throw them out soon too"

"Then that leads to Leo"He bent down and he held out a limited edition Space Heroes Spaceship...still in the box

"Her cousin gave it to her for her thirteenth birthday, he loves the show too and he gave it to her hoping he would just take it but she hid it. She knew she might need it, we took this back too"

I took it gently in my hands and looked at it astounded

Mikey explained to Donnie how she tried to fix it and put the tape to hold the areas together until she could fix it completely. I didn't really pay attention to them as I stared at the spaceship.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Tula's Pov**

The only thing I could feel was a burning on my arms, a hot painful heat sensation. I couldn't move and slowly tried to open my eyes. I expected to see a bright light...or angels...I expected to be dead. But I was in a Sortof dark room, with old lighting And on the ground. The walls were a dirty grey, the tile floor had cracks and scratches. And the Windows were boarded up, the ceiling full of cracks letting in the sunlight.

"where am I"My throat was dry and sore, so it came out hoarse

I couldn't sit up and when it did it made my arms hurt. I cried out at the anguishing pain For a while, until I was gasping, the pain slowly returning to what it was before I moved.

My ears twitch and the echoing of footsteps followed. The sound bounced all around me and I tried to look around

"M-Mikey?"I called

A door behind me opened and the footsteps came closer

"Leo?"I asked

Whoever it was slowly rolled me over so I could look at them. It was a girl, with black hair, red marks, possibly makeup around her eyes. She wore black legging with white skulls and a black and grey shirt. I blinked at her.

"who-who-"

"Shhh"She told me and took the sleeves of my ninja suit and gently rolled them up.

She had a first aid kit and slowly treated the burns. My skin had a black scorch mark but as she cleaned it I saw some of the skin was raw and then she used cold water. She wrapped them and slowly helped me sit up so I could have some water. Swallowing it I looked at her

"who-who are you"

"My names Melody, I found you in the street surrounded by rubble, i brought you here and took care of you"

"How long have I been unconscious"

"A few hours"She said

I nod and looked at my scorched ninja outfit and my tail. I was surprised she didn't ask but-

"your not scared-of the tail?"

"No...i've seen scarier things"She told me

"where am I?" I asked

"Some abandoned building...I didn't know where to bring you"

"T-thanks..."I said and tried to get up

"But I have friends...looking for me probably"

But she pushed me down

"Please...just rest awhile...I'm gonna get some breakfast for the two of us...just please don't leave"

I nodded and she got up and left


	14. Chapter 14

**I only own the Oc...no I don't own TMNT I'm going to Alternate maybe in Povs but you'll probably figure out who is talking or something **

**Tula's Pov **

When Melody returned with a Dunkin Donuts bag and some tea, my stomach growled. She placed it down near me and helped me sit up. My breathe hitched in my throat and she gave a small apologetic smile

"sorry"

"no...big...deal"I let out

I felt so sore. My burns were just terrible. But I haven't seen them since she bandaged them.

"here"She handed me a muffin

I unwrapped it and took small bites and sipped the tea. We sat in silence Together, eating and sipping our hot drinks. Eventually we were just sitting in silence and I had the urge to look away but I didn't.

"So..."She said

"So..."I repeated

She smiled at me

"Are you really a ninja"

I nod

"But the correct term is Konoichi" I said smiling

Thats where the conversation stopped Though...and we sat in silence.

"I-I should go..."I tried to stand but it hurt to move and Melody pushed me gently back down

"Your still hurt!" She said

"But-I have to get home!" I said

"When your better!"She was being firm

"But-"

"You are not well enough to go on your own"She said "if people are looking for you I can try to look for them"

I remembered then that Leo Raph and Donnie have probably already forgotten about me and convinced Mikey to not look for my likely dead body.

"Please, stay until you are better"Melody says

"Ok"I whispered feeling sad.

* * *

**Raph's Pov**

These new violent Video games did nothing to cheer me up or make me feel atleast less guilty. Mikey refused to speak to us and the knowledge that Tula got me these weren't helping me either. Leo, instead of watching that stupid Space show was resting and Donnie was in his lab. I don't know where Mikey is...but the poor kid really hates us. I threw the video game controller down with a shout of frustration

"Something wrong Raphael?"

I turned to see Splinter behind me. When I didn't asked he continued

"Raphael, she is not dead"

"But-"

"I have seen it in my visions...and while I think Michelangelo would appreciate this news, perhaps you Leonardo and Donatello could bring her back without him"

I caught his hint, he wants us to get her and surprise Mikey. Her being alive made me feel a LOT better

"Hai Sensei!" I ran to get Leo and Donnie.

I had to do a lot of convincing to get them to the surface, even lied about Mikey being in trouble. Which Leo was gonna kill me for.

"Ok where's Mikey Raph?"Leo asked when we stopped on a roof top

"Oh,.Mikeys fine"I said

"Then why would you-"

"Splinter says Tula is alive! He's seen it in visions! Now about we find her"I smirked "Without Mikey"

They stared at me for a long moment and I soon frowned.

"Well?"

"Raph, how are we Gonna even find her?" Donnie asks

Really Donnie?

"Who cares you in or not?" I rolled my eyes

"We're in"Leo says "So how do we start?"

How do we start? Hmmm...

"Well, if she survived the explosion, that means she landed either in near or around the explosion site. Now she'd be unconscious so she would have been on the news and be with the cops or someone found her and decided to drag her somewhere safe,...safer then the area"I said thinking this through in my head

"She'd be seriously injured and givin that she's a mutant like us no one would take her to a hospital. So, she'd have to be somewhere no one ever really goes too close by yet also far enough away from the crime scene so the cops aren't searching that area"

I looked to see my brothers staring at me mouthed wide open

"What?"

"you figured all that out?"

"Yeah...logically that makes sense"I say

"Who are you and what have you done to Raphael"Leo asked

I rolled my eyes and sighed

"Come on"I say annoyed with them now


End file.
